


What is Death to an Immortal But An Inconvenience?

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Crew, Immortal FAHC Crew, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: A poem in seven parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few FAHC poems hidden around my laptop, I'll probably be throwing them up here over the next few days/weeks

It happens like a meteor hitting ground.  
Their world explodes into a nightmare of fire.  
They laugh, everyone else is screaming.

They’re going to die, but what do they care?  
Their city is going to burn around them,  
But it’s nothing they’ve not experienced before.

 _London is burning, Pompeii is on fire._  
The air is toxic, with ash or gas.  
Fire and water, and it is a race to the death.

They’re going to die, but what do they care?  
Their city is going to burn around them,  
Cities are nothing but ruins in the making to them.

 _There is fire in the air, bullets tearing through flesh and life._  
The water is cold, it feels like burning, then it feels like nothing at all.   
Fire and brimstone and the start of something new.

They’re going to die, but what do they care?  
What is death to an immortal but an inconvenience?  
They’re kings and their kingdom is burning, they’ll rebuild.

It happens like a meteor hitting ground.   
Their world explodes in a nightmare of fire.  
They laugh when they die, as everyone else dies screaming


End file.
